off_whitefandomcom-20200214-history
Fehu
The eldest and most experienced member of the pack. He was born and spent most of his life in the forests of the east foothills of Midgarstorm Mountains. Former member of the Othala’s pack. Together with his nephew Gebo, he split with them during a snowstorm and later on joined Raigho’s pack where he became his right hand, counselor and friend. The Pilgrim Pack Fehu is first introduced as the pack are traveling through the bitter cold of the winter tundra. When they stop awaiting the next command from their alpha, Raigho he then sees Jera jeering at Iki and tells Isa that her mother has serious anger issues; something Isa promptly shoves off as she knows well. Sometime later as they keep moving the Midgardsorm Mountains, the pack to stop to assess that one of the pack member have been lagging behind. It is none other than Iki. As he begins to question all the whispering and not telling him anything, Fehu tells Raigho now is the time to tell the youngest pack member the truth. Raigho reluctantly agrees and tells the pack to move off without them. Then Fehu happily addresses the pack that it is time to get something to eat, much to their disliking and move away; but not before Jera turns to seethe for a moment. He tells her to stop being so angry and tells her that Raigho should have Iki about "this" a long time ago. A few moments after that, He and Jera are in a hunt with a deer but it proves more difficult than anticipated. But when it seems that the deer has escaped, Raigho comes from nowhere and takes it down; killing it. Just as Iki finally arrives to get his share but not before Jera sarcastically asks when is he going to be useful. They both result in having a feud in which Fehu is in the middle wondering why Iki and Jera have to be such pups. The Forest of Sinners Sometime later, Raigho and the pack make to the mountains, but the only thing that keeps them from crossing is the forest. Raigho tells the pack they have no choice but to go in; much to their obvious displeasure. As they advance in further, they are sent wary by the sound of a twig snapping, but Fehu is the one who spots the wolf pack. Raigho entrusts Fehu and Jera to protect the young just as an alpha female named Othala comes through the thickets to try to warn off the intruders. It takes sometime for him to recognize some of the pack members but soon remebers that this is his and his nephew Gebo's old pack. In a state of true happiness, he rushes to his aunt and greets her, much to her bewilderment. Once he has reaquianted with his aunt, he introduces her to Raigho, but neither seemed very pleased to meet each other. Later when Raigho finds out that Othala's pack have been hunting human food, he tells everyone that it is time to vacate as soon as possible. Everyone (except Jera) are not ready to leave and Gebo asks for just a few more days, but Raigho denies said claim but tells Fehu that he and his nephew are welcomed to stay but Fehu thinks otherwise and decides to join the pack once more. He goes to console in Gebo and tells him he can stay or if he can come along. Gebo assumes that he has found his old pack and does not want to lose it, but reluctantly decides to stay with his uncle. As they depart, Fehu and Gebo say their last goodbyes and leave the forest for the last time. The Cry of the Pale Wolf After the Pilgrim pack leave Othala's land, head well into the mountainside to their next checkpoint. Fehu suddenly notices that a pack member has fallen behind and tells Raigho to slow down. In irritation, Raigho ponders if it were Iki who had fallen behind to everyone's surprise it was actually Gebo. Raigho goes to check on him to see if everything is fine and Gebo proclaims that he is but drops the bombshell that he wants to go back and live with Othala and her pack. Raigho, Fehu, Isa, and Iki are stunned and even saddened by the news, but soon after the proclamation was given Raigho shouts at him to leave. Fehu tells him not to be so harsh towards his decision and tells him that they just talked about staying or going but Raigho tells him not interfere and that Gebo has to hone responsibility for his choice. As Gebo turns away, Fehu is hurt and tells Raigho that what he has done could possibly mean the end for his nephew. Raigho understands, but says sadly that crossing the mountains is their only priority and Gebo would only slow them down. Dark Side of The Moon Fehu appears again here, this time he is assigned as guard for Raigho while he goes to "take care of something". A few instances later as he witnesses Jera chasing Iki, he ponders that somethings will never change. He takes his glance off the pack to see Raigho with a couple of ravens. Curiously he goes to inspect; just as the ravens fly off. Both exchange in conversation, but it is Fehu who is on the recieving end of the suspicion. Raigho just brushes off Fehu's concern and announces that he is going to change the route and that now they will be going to the Gunnthra Pass to save a few days. Stunned, Fehu says that going to the Pass is way too dangerous this time of year. Raigho once again calmly brushes him off, but Fehu ends getting angrier about more than just the Pass. He has been left in the dark on what has been happening. Raigho tries to hush him, but it does not work and tensions between the two are mounting, until Fehu mentions Gebo. The arguement dull down as he calmly tells Raigho that he is making wrong decisions and that there is no more to Iki than his blue eyes. Raigho turns from Fehu and tells him to stop complaining, but Fehu raises his tail and tell Raigho he would not have to if it weren't for him. Angrily Raigho tell Fehu to stop disregarding his authortity and to lower his tail before he incites a fight. Fehu shoves off the regard and faces Raigho just as his tail stands. The tension however is broken by the intervention of a clueless Iki and a mad Jera as they (quite literally) run into them. The situation is further complicated with the sudden return of Gebo, his nephew. Iki, Isa, and Fehu rush to greet him but find that he is injured. Raigho tells Fehu to get away from, but he protects Gebo and lets him try to plead his case. Gebo drops the revelation that Othala and the rest of her pack are dead and that the "elks with two heads" were the ones who killed them. All are alerted to the death of the pack, but Raigho tells the pack that they must leave where they are, but not before giving Iki a warning bite. Fehu tells the young wolf to get up and getting moving and merely listen to Raigho, even if however briefly. As night falls, Fehu talks to his nephew about his wound and to stay away from the Alpha for now. He then, with Iki, and Gebo sings one last song for his birth pack in their honor. The night carries off the howling as all, but Iki fall to sleep. The young wolf disturbs and prods the old wolf as well as Gebo hoping for some play time. Fehu shrugs him off and tells him to count the stars if he's bored. Later, Iki wakes him again saying something about "flying glowing things" around. Sleepily, Fehu disregards Iki's claim that he was merely seeing things and tells him to go to sleep. The next morning, it is Fehu who attempts to wake him. The young wolf awakens, jumping up and startling the old wolf. He asks if everything is all right and that they are moving out. Iki tells him the everything is fine and the pack move off to the Gunnthra Pass. Category:Characters